Life Sentence
by ImportMomma64
Summary: All he did was offer to help, he didn't know it would lead to all this
_**I dont own anything :( Sad sad day**_

She was sleeping beneath her wedding dress, a mountain tall of satin and lace and what appeared to be a mile long train. Inuyasha shook his head sadly at the sight.

"Okay Kagome, If you don't come out from under there then I'm coming in after you."

Within a heartbeat the dress seemed to have a mind of its own. Watching what appeared to be a slow bump and grind routine as the woman underneath dug her way out. A mane of midnight black hair suddenly appeared, framing a sleepy eyed face. She peered up at the man in tight faded jeans and matching jacket. Rolling her eyes she groaned, wiggling her way back in. "Oh Kami its Satan. Go away."

"One..."

"Beat it Takahashi."

"Two... three." With one quick stride forward he grasped her slender wrists and tugged.

Kagome muttered a four letter word as she struggled to break free from his grasp. It was useless, she knew it was. In one swift movement he pulled her from the mountain of fabric, exposing her backside to the chilly air in the room. "Damn it Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha arched his dark brows as he took in Kagomes attire. A somewhat see through bra and gossamer panties that exposed the small of her back and gave a perfect view of her ass. He swallowed. Where the hell was the goofy six year old his parents had taken in after her mother had died? Gone was the skinny child with knobby knees and frizzy hair. He gave a low whistle. "Nice ass Miss Higurashi."

She shrieked and tossed a high heeled shoe at him. As he dodged it she quickly pulled the gown to her breasts, plopping her butt soundly on the floor and out of his view. Her gorgeous features showed a look of pure hate right now and he couldn't help but smile. "Who do you think you are just charging into my room like you are, you... you..." Her anger had her at a loss of names.

"Pervert? Hound from hell?" He grinned at the last one crossing his arms over his broad chest and leaned against the wall, the humor did not leave his eyes. "What id like to know is what happened to those footie pajamas you always used to wear."

He towered over her, all six feet and two inches of muscled man, wearing a grin that her best friend Sango claimed could melt a woman's bones. Of course Kagome expected he used it every chance he got, to bad it had no effect on her. "How did you get into my house?" She growled out.

"Grabbed your key from atop of your porch light. Really original Kagome. You know its people like you who keep me in my job. I knocked first and rang the door bell, but there was no answer."

"I guess it never passed through that thick head of yours that i just wanted to be alone?"

The grin never left his mouth. "Now you've just cut right through me squirt. That razor sharp tongue of yours."

"Dont start with me Yash. Im not in the mood. And dont call me squirt, im not a kid anymore. Im 25 years old, almost 26." She knew she was being rude. Yet what exactly did people expect after what shed just gone through? She had told everybody that she wanted to be alone, and yet the telephone hadnt stopped ringing in the hours since she locked herself in the house and closed everything up. How like Inuyasha to just barge into her bedroom as if he had the right too. And to top it all off to try and get a free show at what she wasnt wearing. Pervert. Some things never seemed to change. With a flick of the arm not holding her dress she pointed to the door. "Go!"

Noting the mussed hair that brushed just past her shoulders, Inuyasha just stared at her. The color reminded him of a midnight sky. And her emotional filled eyes, a brilliant and bright blue, flashed when the light caught them just right. Yeah, she wasnt a kid anymore. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Is that any way to talk to the man who was sent here to rescue you?"

"Im perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I dont need rescuing."

"Have you looked in your mirror this morning? You hair is all over the place. You lipstick is smudged, your eyes are all puffy and red, and youve got mascara line down to your chin. Hell you look worse then a few of the women i dated."

She blinked at him, "Thats scary Inuyasha."

He shook his head but she could clearly see the amusement shining in his eyes. "On top of that youve wrinkled your wedding dress that im pretty certain cost half my inheritance."

She was in no mood to be teased, let alone by him. And teasing is what Inuyasha did best, especially if she was ever in a predicament. As one of the Heirs to a magazine dynasty, he had about as much of a chance living out of his car as a member of an presidential family did. Yet that didnt stop her from wanting to cry at the sight her gown was in. Inuyashas mother had designed it, fit for a queen she had said. Kagome had thought it to be a little much for a commoner such as herself. It had been showcased in all the bridal magazines as well as the society column in Altlantas prestigious magazine. Now it didnt look like any of the pictures. Instead it sat on the floor in a hazardous lump. She pulled the dress to her chin to hide the tremble.

Inuyasha squatted down in front of her, hands rested on his knees as he gazed at her. "No need to hide behind the dress babe. Sexy underwear doesnt turn me on, my tastes are more eclectic."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well im sorry, but the lingerie store was sold out of whips and chains." He flashed her another dazzling grin, he had no shame. He was 7 years older than she, but from the way he acted you could never guess it. The good genes had graciously graced Inuyasha Takashai. He was lean and muscular. His hair was silver and shiny, complementing his deep olive complexion. His eyes a deep amber like a fire, giving him a dangerous look she was certain women fell for. Her herself had developed a crush on him when she was 13 years old. Thankfully he hadnt noticed.

"Like what you see Kagome?"

Her blush crept up her neck. He assumed every female couldnt resist his dashing good looks. Cocky could be his middle name. He was handsome in a rugged tough boy look kind of way, but she preferred a more polished look. "Actually i was just about to ask if you had a razor.."

"Hey i shaved for your wedding, it has this tendency to grow back."

"Must be a testosterone thing."

"I cant afford to look clean cut. Im on a case." She snorted.

"Which side of the law you working for this time?"

"The good guys of course." He grinned. With those ratty clothes he sure didnt look like it. With the way he was dressed now he was the exact opposite of his father, a man who wore Armani suits and carried Gucci briefcases. A man who had just recently purchased a new Mercedes, one like he does every two years. Of course the father and son duo had hardly ever seen eye to eye. Inuyasha had been raised to take over the family business, yet he had shown no interest. Instead he had become a cop, a very good one at that for he made detective by age of 30.

"I just really want to be alone Inuyasha." Kagome sniffled.

"Oh so youre going to turn this into a pity party? Wish i had known, i could have brought some cheap wine and wore black."

A single tear slipped down her cheek. She had tossed fitfully through the night. And with the little sleep she had it did not help the raw hurt and humiliation shed felt when Hojo hadnt shown up at the church. She could still feel the looks of embarrassment and pity from her bridesmaids faces. She could still see the broken expression on Inuyashas mothers face. That had brought up old hurt to, she had that same look on her face when Kagomes mother had died and she had no one. Not one single relative to claim the illegitimate orphan. Poor Little Kagome Higurashi, they had all cooed. She hadnt wanted anyone to feel sorry for her then and she sure as hell didnt want anyone to feel sorry for her now.

"Im not having a pity party," She replied. "Im just trying to figure out what to do. Ive sold my house and put most of my belongings in storage. I have no place to go." She had screwed up big time, only this time it just wasnt herself she had to consider.

Inuyashas look softened. Kagome could raise his ire quicker than anyone he ever knew, including his father. But he knew this was not the time to get into a battle of wills. "Look squirt, its not the end of the world. If i told you how many times ive been dumped-"

"Oh puhlease, youve never been dumped, your the person who dumps the unrespecting girl and walks away because you cant handle commitment."

"I was dumped in first grade by Yura Yokia, but that was before your time."

"I love Hojo."

"Hes not good enough for you. He figured it out and thats why he pulled a no show."

Another tear slipped down her cheek. "Youre wrong Inuyasha. Hojo is a good man with a bright future." She had no idea why she was defending that jerk, but she wasnt about to let Inuyasha think she almost married a loser. "Hes decent, honest, caring, and..." Again she was at a loss for words but Inuyasha helped.

"And drinking those cute little umbrella drinks with another woman in Hawaii right now." Kagome couldnt stop her jaw from dropping.

"I dont believe you..."

"You have that option." Oh Kami he wasnt kidding.

"How... How do you know that?"

"I have my ways, your caring fiancée used the airline tickets and honeymoon package my mom and dad gave you as a wedding gift. Only he didnt board the plane alone." As the emotions swarmed her she froze. She felt as if the breath had been knocked out of her. "I dont know who she is," He continued, "Besides does it matter at this point?"

Kagome knew he knew who had climbed in the plane with Hojo, but she also knew he would never tell her. He could be as closed mouthed as they came. "Thanks for nothing." SHe mumbled.

"You have to move on squirt. Maybe its time you realized that love isnt all you thought it would be."

"And what do you know about love?"

"I know all about it, ive seen what happens when it goes bad."

Shed imagined hed seen enough domestic violence in his career to last him a lifetime. "But what about when love is good Inuyasha? Your parents life for example. They been married for 40 years now and theyre just as in love with each other today as they were back then." She didnt give him a chance to respond though. " You automatically think that everything in this world is bad. I prefer to think other wise. I can see the good in peoples hearts. When you expect the best in people you usually get it."

"So is Hojo one of those good guys?" Inuyasha asked cocking his head to the side as he did so. "Or what about your father, the old man who walked out on your mother the moment she found out she was pregnant?" She flinched at his words and he silently cursed himself. "Look Im sorry i said that." However it was to late. The ice in her blue eyes told him hed gone a step to far.

"Thanks for once again putting me in my place."

He let out a growl in frustration. "I said i was sorr y damnit Kagome you have the tendency to bring out the worst in me. I have no clue why i fucken bothered to come here."

"Then why did you?"

"Because my parents sent me. Theyre worried sick about you."

"I called them twice. Told them i just needed to be alone for a bit. I just need time to get over this and i dont need Izayoi or Tashio fussing and making things worse then they already are." Tears began to cloud her eyes again. "Besides im an embarrassment. All those showers and gifts, and the parties. All those people seeing everything first hand when the groom didnt show. Ill never be able to make up anything to your parents..."

"You havent done anything wrong. The only thing my parents are feeling right now is a great deal of relief that you didnt marry the bastard." As her shoulders slumped the dress slipped off her shoulders a little, giving Inuyasha a view of her bra and one erect nipple. He knew he should be ashamed of himself for staring but hell, Little Kagome wasnt so little anymore. She turned into a beautiful woman almost overnight it seemed. "How come its so cold in here?" He asked.

"All utilities were cut off yesterday... i wasnt planning on coming back, the new owners are moving in tomorrow..." Kagome covered her face with her hands. "Everything is such a mess! Mainly my life. All of my clothes are at the new house. The one Hojo and i were to share after the honeymoon. The others are in suitcases sitting in Hojos trunk. Unless his new girlfriend decided to take those as well as my fiancée."

"My source didnt mention Hojo was forced at gunpoint to board the plane." She glared at him, "Things could be worse. You could have sold your book store like Hojo wanted you to. Invested all that money into his get rich quick schemes." She gaped at him.

"How did you know about that?" It wasnt as if they talked alot. She had spoke of that to her best friend and Co worker Sango, but she knew Sango wasnt friends with Inuyasha. Not on that type of sharing level anyway.

"Like i mentioned, i have my ways." Inuyasha wouldnt mention that his mother had told him of Hojos request and asked him to check him out. Of course the idiot had been clean, but that didnt mean he had interest in putting Kagome first. Anyone who knew Kagome knew her bookstore meant everything to her.

"Ill never sell my store. Not for anyone." Which was true. She had bought that store out of foreclosure with the money from her mothers insurance policy. The Takasahis had put it in a trust fund until Kagome became of age for it. With the exception of holidays she worked seven days a week for the first few years of the stores life. She didnt want to miss a single customer. Of course doing so paid off, because five years later she was able to purchase the attached building. Not only did that give her more space for books, it also allowed her to install a quaint little coffee shop and specialty sandwiches. With that authors and bug names began to accept her invitations to hold book signings there.

Alas Hojo Akitoki had walked into her life and it was love at first sight. After a few months of courtship theyd become engaged. Everything she had ever wanted was slowly falling into place. All her dreams were coming true and soon she would have a family of her own.

Or so she'd thought.

Inuyasha noted her sad look. "You okay?"

Kagome was set on not crying again. "Inuyasha, i realize i have a lot to be thankful for. I have people who care about me and i have my store. But," She took in a deep shuddering breath, "Im just not ready to face anyone yet."

Inuyasha couls see she was in pain, and seeing that gave a tugging in his gut. "You need to go home Kagome." He murmured gently. It was a tone he used when he was talking to children caught in the middle of domestic violence situations. The same soothing voice he used when they had to watch their parents be escorted away. No matter how hard he fought it or tried to deny it, sometimes, little by little their pain became his.

Kagome shook her head sadly. "Your mother wouldnt give me a moments rest ad you know it. Shell insit on dragging me to teas and plays and lunches. Im just not ready for that..."

"Can you stay with a friend?"

"Thatll be worse. Theyll want me to out and theyll try and set me up with their male friends."

"Well you cant stay here Kagome."

"Then ill go to a hotel."

"Bad idea."

"I dont see you coming up with any good ones!"

Inuyasha was growing tired. Hed been on a case for weeks. A case that had turned personal when an elderly lady became the latest victim. He didnt like becoming to emotionally involved with any of his cases, becoming involved distorted his out look. All he needed were facts, facts solved cases. He was pretty damn good at solving cases. He and his partner had received a hunch and caught the guy at 3am. Inuyasha had spent almost three hours questioning the guy before the man finally confessed. His partner booked him, letting Inuyasha go home to get some shut eye. Hed gotten about three hours of it before his mother called about Kagome.

"Come to my place." He yawned. The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. What the hell made him go and tell her something like that!? Fatigue. Hed blame in on the fact that he was wore out. He didnt need any heart broken child. Let alone one who could get under his skin like no other. But he knew shed hit rock bottom before ever asking for any help. He watched her jaw drop.

"Your place? You have got to be kidding me."

He wasnt, he should be, but he wasnt. He was tired, and hungry, and all he wanted to do was be done with all this nonsense. Even if just for a day. Once he had a decent snooze and food in his belly he could think clearly and come up with another plan of action. He was useless on little sleep. "Whats so bad about my place, youve never been."

"Well duh you never invited me." Kagome knew he had purchased a home late last year, she had no idea where it was located or what it even looked like.

"I am now. Im in no mood to argue with you. I was sent here with strict orders to bring you home. Mom doesnt want you alone while going through all this. So you have two choices, either i take you to my place or you can go home to them."

"Why cant i just be left alone?" She looked so broken, so miserable, that Inuyasha cursed his impatience with the situation. Kagome was hurting and she had every right. No matter how little he thought of Hojo, Kagome loved him, and nobody should expect her to get over that in one day.

With a sigh he reached for her hand, so tiny in his own. He forgot how fragile she was built, yet she carried such a strong presence. Her strength amazed even him. He could remember like it was yesterday the day his parents stood on either side of her and explained she was coming to live with them. He knew it hadnt been easy for her, shed just lost her mother and the only family she had ever known. Yet she had stood there back straight and her tiny chin held high. Izayoi and Tashio hadnt thought twice about taking the little girl in. Her mother had been a devoted employee to the family for many years. Shed been there for bike wrecks and homework. His parents had never forgotten when Korai Higurashi had given birth to a baby alone, they not only helped her financially, they also offered to be godparents. Now he was left trying to reason with her. "Like you mentioned, people care about you. Youre not alone in this."

All Kagome could do was stare at the warm hand that engulfed hers. It oozed strength and dependability. Not once, in their life time together had he showed her any kind of affection. She was somewhat uncomfortable with it. And yet at the same time, she felt this warming sensation at the pit of her gut that she was protected. Another feeling swamped her, leaving her to wonder if this was the feeling all women in his presence got. Confused she pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. Inuyashas eyes darkened as she did so.

She didnt want him touching her. She had no clue how difficult it was for him to even make such a gesture at all. And quite frankly it left him peeved that she had withdrawn from his one attempt at comfort. "Make a choice Kagome. Where do you want to go?" His voice was tight.

She tried pulling her thoughts together. None of these choices sounded like a good decision. "I dont think we would last 24 hours under the same roof Inuyasha."

He nodded "Im offereing to help get you out of a jam here Kagome."

"What if you want to bring a lady friend over. Ill be in the way."

"Ill try to be discreet if youll promise not to be so disagreeable."

"I resent that remark.."

"See what i mean. Get dressed and lets get out of here. We can fight on the way to my house. Youre going to love Rukkus."

"Rukkus? Do you have a WWE star in your house?"

"Hes my dog. He loves women and cheese, i dont think hes into wrestling." With a grunt he stood and held out his hand. She hesitated. "Come on lets move out." When she sat there he got annoyed and ran his hand through his hair. "Kagome, i have things to do, one of those things doesnt include watching you mope."

"I dont have any clothes..." Shit hed forgotten.

"Any?" He followed her finger as she pointed to the gown.

"This is it. I have nothing. No money, no clothes, Nothing."

"Howd you pay for the taxi after leaving the ceremony?"

"He felt sorry for me..."

His annoyance was building. "You dont have a coat? A bath towel?" She shook her head and he looked at the dress. With a wipe of his hand down his face he knew he was going to regret this next sentence. "Kagome... please put on the dress so we can get out of here."

"Great! Just great!" She fumed leaping to her feet, so angry she forgot what little she wore. "My only hope is that all my neighbors will be home so that they too can witness my humiliation!"

Inuyasha was at a loss of words for staring. One quick gaze confirmed that she was the best thing hed ever laid eyes on. He drank in the whole sight like a horse drawn to water. He felt his whole body react, a warm pull in his gut that had no other place to go downward. The once chilly room suddenly felt really really hot. He mentally yelled at himself, hed grown up with Kagome.

Kagome was oblivious to the whole thing as she fussed with the dress. Hell there was enough satin and lace to probably clothe a small town! What had Izayoi been thinking when she designed this dress. She ground her teeth as she searched for the opening of the dress. With a grunt of triumph she finally found the opening and tried to step in. "Inuyasha?"

"huh?"

His voice sounded strained. Looking over her shoulder she blushed when she caught him staring. For a moment she was utterly speechless as she stood there half turned. It felt like the room seemed to shrink in size and he became larger. She remembered the time she was 13 and thought to be madly in love with him. Yet here they stood, his gaze boring into her. She realized she was holding her breath. She quickly exhaled feeling the air rush from her lungs. Kagome drew herself up. Inuyasha was like a brother to her, she was supposed to be in love with another man. Maybe she was still feeling the sting of rejection, that was the only excuse she could muster for feeling the way she was feeling, this pure energy of excitement that Inuyasha was staring at her. The hairs on her arm stood on end and she was contemplating hiding behind her dress. Besides, Inuyasha liked women. The simple fact that theyd grown up together didnt seem to matter. The only problem he ever seemed to have with women was committing to them.

"Do you think you could help me into the dress?" She was proud of herself, her voice gave nothing away.

"Oh yeah." Somehow Inuyasha managed to get her inside the damn thing although his fingers trembled as he zipped it. He tried to think of something else. Like when she was ridin her bike and had fallen. He had to carry her inside while she screamed like a banshee. She was ten and he was 17. She liked her barbie dolls and playing house. At the time he enjoyed playing house too, in a totally different way of course. "Where are your shoes?" He asked, damn his mouth was dry.

"I kicked them off when i went after the taxi. Just help me do something with this damn train.."

He fumbled around for a few seconds, "I cant find the end of the damn thing." She laughed.

"I dont honestly think it ends. Your mother requested it be rather long. It hooks into the fabric somewhere, but i bet there are millions of hooks. Itd take forever."

"This is the most ridiculous thing ive ever seen." He growled, remembering almost immediately how tired he was. He tried turning the train into a damn ball as Kagome continued to drone on and on about something. Damn it if women didnt go on and on once you got them started. He was pretty certain he read somewhere that women talked three times more than men? Once Inuyasha locked up they started for the car, him grumbling the way over there.

"What are you grumbling about?" She asked as she desperately tried to keep her skirt off the ground.

"Wondering why women go through all this shit when divorce is so high." She turned quickly and he bumped into her.

"That sounds like a you statement. You want to know why? Because some of us still believe in happily ever after. Some of us want homes and babies and families."

"You want babies? He asked in disbelief. She blinked at him.

"Of course i do.. Surprised?" She whirled around and made her way to the car, he followed shaking his head. Some how he managed to get Kagome into his jeep, although the whole dress filled the front seat and covered her face until she pushed it down under her nose. He had seen a lot of strange things in his life but this beat them all. She was still a beautiful bride, despite her crazy hair and smudged makeup. He tried to imagine her ontop of a wedding cake and smiled.

She gave him a dry look. "I know i look pretty dumb in all this so go ahead, free time to get your chuckles out."

He tried to look at her seriously but he could feel the corner of his lip twitching. "I have never been this close to a bride."

"Um im not a bride, i was left at the alter! Can I roll down my window? Im not feeling to well." He rolled it down for her.

"You need to calm down."

"Calm down? I havent eaten in more than 24 hours, i slept on a freezing cold floor last night, and i would kill for a cup of coffee." They rode in silence for a while as he pondered his situation. Two or three days should do it until Kagome could come up with a plan. Surely that was all she needed to get her act together and find a place. Just to be nice hed give her a week.

One Week. Seven Days... 168 hours.

Shit that sounded like a life sentence...


End file.
